


LIFE WATCH

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS - THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Luke wait to be rescued from the icy plains of Hoth
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	LIFE WATCH

LIFE WATCH  
(From: The Empire Strikes Back)

Han Solo struggled to open the survival tent, fighting the whipping winds and the  
blinding snow of Hoth. He had to get that tent up…light was fading and  
soon the depth of absolute darkness would be upon them, and if he thought it  
was cold now, the temperature would drop dramatically and they’d both be lost. 

Finally getting the structure stabilized, he trudged through Hoth’s deep snow to  
where he’d placed Luke; into the temporarily warm cavity of the Taun Taun.

Wrinkling his nose, even gradually freezing, the beast’s innards still wreaked.  
Even so, he plunged his hands into the mass to warm them, then began to slowly  
drag Luke’s inert body to the tent, carving crevasses in the snow.

“This will keep you out of the wind.” Han talked as he placed Luke as comfortably  
as possible on the tent floor. “If you think this is cold, you should’a been on that  
Ice Planet I was on when I was in training.*“ Luke stirred, not opening his eyes. “Dagobah. Dagobah.”

Han smoothed Luke’s parka hood from his face and had a good look at his eye and  
face. “That creature’s swat did more than cut you up, it rattled your brain.   
Doesn’t look good.” The Corellian reached out the flap of the tent and grabbing  
a handful of snow he carefully washed the wounds. “Gonna try to save that eye,  
kid. You’d be no good as a one eyed pilot.”

Luke stirred again, “B..Ben…Ben.”

“No, Luke, it’s me…Han.”

“Ha…ve…to see….Yoda.”

“You’re not gonna see anybody if we aren’t rescued and you get medical help for that eye.”

Han reached for another gloveful of snow and brushed it against Luke’s lips again and  
again, giving him water. Luke settled and Han left the tent. He began packing snow  
against the shelter, making it look like a snow covered boulder; camouflaging their  
position as well as providing some insulation. He worked quickly, even with the exertion of getting Luke out of the   
elements and packing the snow around the tent, he was still shiveringly cold.

Back in the tent and lapping at a handful of snow himself, Han kept a close eye on Luke…soon it would be so dark he  
wouldn’t be able to see his hand in front of his face. It was going to be a long night. 

Hearing an inhuman growl, Han remained stock-still. Moving with the stealth of a Naidant he peaked from behind the tent flap…..  
scavengers…..Scitosas were eating the dead flesh of the Taun Taun….his eyes fell on Luke’s light saber…he needed to reach it…..

Slipping as quietly as possible, he scooted toward the Jedi weapon..his eyes never leaving  
the pack of Scitosas…..for now, they were content in filling their bellies….

Closer….closer…he reached for the saber…

An ugly growl echoed in the air and one of the animals began walking toward Han. He drew his blaster and aimed…..  
then looked around….any shot would surely start an avalanche…they’d be buried. 

The yellow eyes of the feral beast were directly on Han as it edged nearer…licking its  
bloody muzzle…..a new feast. 

In a near light speed gesture Han holstered his weapon and grabbed the saber….  
activating the vibrating blade…A shrieked yelp escaped the surprised beast and it  
backed away. Han rose to his knees, pointing the blade in the direction of the Taun Taun.  
The animals began trotting away……Han gave a wry smile….now he was warm…was  
sweating beneath his parka. Disengaging the blade, he made his way back to the tent.

“Yoda…..Yo..da…” Luke was mumbling when Han reentered the shelter. Sitting down  
next to Luke, Han gave him more snow water….removing his gloves he felt of Luke’s forehead….  
warmer than it should be……fever was starting….it was going to be a long  
night. He smoothed some of the snow over his friend’s forehead.

*****  
Deep into the night, Han kept giving Luke water and washing the wounds with snow.  
“Got to keep you alive, kid.” Han scooted up against Luke to give him some of his  
body heat…Luke was shivering and mumbling.

“Wonder what they’re thinking back at the base.“ Han mused. “They probably think we’re already dead…  
no use in searching for us.”

Han’s mind drifted to Leia….was she worried? Did she care?….  
*****

The long night continued, along with the battering winds that shook the shelter now  
and then with a stinging blast. Suddenly, rousing from a near sleep, Han realized he  
couldn’t hear Luke breathing. Turning, he slipped off his hood and listened at his  
friend’s nose. No sound…. Placing a hand on Luke’s chest, he could feel a little  
movement…shallow breathing.

“Come on, kid, we’ve made it this far…can’t be too long before dawn…then the  
ships will be out looking for us.” Han tried to convince himself as well.

Sitting with his hand on Luke’s chest, Han nodded…trying to will dawn to appear.

****  
Light filtered through the tent flap. Han opened his eyes and checked on Luke…who was now breathing evenly though still feverish.   
A smile played around the Corellians lips as a low thrumming caught his ear. 

“That’s them..kid…well, I did my part…kept you alive…no need to thank me.” Han  
teased. “I’m gonna go out and let them know we’re here.

Han exited the shelter and waved at the speeders flying over.

* From my story REMEMBERANCES…published here.


End file.
